Tea Time, Kazekage-sama!
by cbarreto
Summary: After being fired from her job and unable to afford rent back in Konohagakure, Yamada Sho finds herself taking a part-time gig away from home as the Kazekage's secretary. Filing paperwork and serving the Kazkeage his morning and afternoon tea shouldn't be too hard... right? [Spin-Off: New Girl] [GAARA/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Tea Time, Kazekage-sama!**

* * *

AN: This brand-new series is a spin-off to 'New Girl'. For new readers, I highly recommend reading chapters 11-16 for backstory before reading this, as it takes place as an alternative path from chapter 16 of 'New Girl'.

For those of you who followed 'New Girl' and requested this Gaara spin-off, please enjoy this small prelude chapter.

Review and critiques welcomed.

Thank you!

* * *

Prelude: Stay

* * *

The cicadas sing the melody of summer heat, a song that brings a sweat to my upper lip. Resting candidly against the railing of my rental complex, I stare off into the civilian landscape of Sunagakure. I watch with soaking interest at an older woman in the apartment across step out onto her balcony, and hang her children's clothes on a makeshift line. Beneath her, a man steps out to take a nice slow drag of his cigarette, before spotting his significant other entering the apartment and flicking it away.

 _"I'm asking if you would like to stay…Sho."_

The Kazekage's sincere voice breaks the slice-of-life movie playing in front of me. It causes me to cast my gaze downward, viewing nothing more than the cracks between the streets below. One by one, drops of rain drip from the sky, and dampen the sandy earth. Rain is a rare sight in Sunagakure. A few children spring forth onto the streets, raising their hands and hoping to catch a few drops on their tongues. Even a stray and matted dog surfaces, wagging his tail to join the youngsters in the heavenly sprinkle. I catch myself extending my arm out in front of me, allowing the rain to prick softly against my skin.

I stare in a lull at the puddle pooling in my outstretched palm; releasing a forlorn sigh, "What would happen if I did stay…I wonder."

"Hey." The voice of a young woman interrupts my daydream. I turn to find one of my complex neighbors standing beside myself with a basket of laundry sitting on her hip. She nods in my general direction; "Just letting you know the laundry machines are free. You better get to them before the old bat from the third floor gets to 'em. first."

"Oh." I retract my outstretched hand, and wipe them dry with embarrassment on my clothes. I replace my fluster with an appreciative smile, "Thank you, Yoko-san."

A look of exasperation crosses her as she rolls her eyes, "I told you not to use '-san' after my name. You make me sound lame and boring."

"Sorry, I can't seem to help it." I giggle at her hot-to-trot attitude. finding it reminiscent to my best friend back home. "Besides, I can tell you're looking out for me. I appreciate it."

Yoko stiffens under my forthright observation. Pursing her lips, she tosses her head over her shoulder to veil the redness in her cheeks.

"Yeah, well—you're new around here so I'm just giving you a heads up." With a 'hmph' in her step she turns away and begins to unlock her apartment door behind us. Before entering she turns over her shoulder, "Just don't think I'll be doing favors like this all the time. And for the last time, drop the honorifics."

The door slams behind her and I recoil from the sound. Although she can't see me, I smile and give a small wave of good-bye.

 _Yoko-san, really is a caring person._

* * *

The unexpected Sunday rain had pored over into the Monday following. It remained to be a light drizzle, casting but a lazy haze across the village. Unlike most villages, the civilians of Suna paid little mind to the weather pattering at the top of their heads. One could say they quietly enjoyed the foreign sensation, similar to the children playing in the rain the day before. This was also apparent for my employer, the Kazekage himself. Rather than being interested in his paper work and thoughts, the insignificant display seemed to be of greater importance to him.

Now, as I watch him sitting peacefully in his chair and turned toward his office window, I almost feel ashamed to speak.

"Gaara-sama," I call to him with an apologetic hint in my tone. "Could I speak with you?"

"Hm," his attention continues to be fixated on the outside word, covered in a mild gray hue. "About what?"

"About yesterday," I admit with a low tone, unsure if this was an appropriate time. "More specifically, about how you had asked me to stay."

"I see," Gaara releases on an exhale, and I can feel the calmness from his breathe, much like the subtle downpour. "I'm sorry…for asking that of you. It was a selfish request, I realize that."

The Kazekage shifts from his seat to stand methodically in front of the window. Wordlessly, he opens it, and the air thickens with sweet mist. Slowly, his arm reaches outward, and with an open palm allows the silent rain slip between his pale fingers. I'm beckoned to join him at his side, regarding him with fluttering lashes. Although our shoulders are mere inches apart, he doesn't regard me with a sideways glance. His seagreen eyes, reticent and solicitous, gaze at the imagery.

"This rain…reminds me of you." The Kazekage breaks the stillness with his confession. I observe his hand open and close against the rain. "I can't ask the rain to stay. Naturally, it slips through my fingers…falls to the earth, to then return to the sky." He retakes his hand at the conclusion of his thought, "You wanting to go home at some point was something I was aware of. However, I wanted to ignore it. Not wanting the rain to leave." There's a beat in his monologue for his eyes to reflect the weather itself, "…not wanting you to leave."

The same drenched hand clenches in contempt, exposing the strike he had given himself emotionally, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

My violet hues endure the sight of his palm constricted so tightly. His words; although deep and sincere, were the tamed and cultivated version of his expressions. For his hand portrayed a different, and more visceral story.

My own hand lifts to take it, and with the other free hand I untuck my blouse from my skirt to dry his. My unannounced movements force my employers hand to jerk backwards. The Kazekage's newphew was definitely right; Gaara didn't like to be touched…or perhaps, he had to learn not to.

"Gaara-sama," I address him in a soft yet doleful tone, attempting a second time to dry his hand. The Kazekage is hesitant but submits to the notion, keeping himself reserved as his gaze shifts away from me toward the window. Taking his hand in mine, I run my blouse over it in gentle circular motions, "To be fair, I think you're more like the rain than me."

"Why do you say that?" He asks.

I close my eyes and hum a simple tune to reflect; "Let's see. It's quiet and gentle, yet strong and unyielding when it needs to be." My violet eyes roll upwards to melt against a pair that resembles ocean tides. "And when it leaves, it doesn't take long for me to miss it."

My employer's eyes lower with subtle shynes, before holding fast when they return to meet mine, "don't stay for my sake…I could never ask that of you over those pretenses."

"I wouldn't be, Gaara-sama," I confess and catch a tingling heat in my cheeks. "I'm the one who's selfish; my life here…being with you and Yoru has been so nice. Coming here has made me so much happier," I feel my hands squeeze the Kazekage's, hoping my sincerity can be felt in ripples from my fingertips, "that's why I want to stay longer; even if it's just a little bit."

There's a gap of silence, and between the space are the raindrops keeping tempo outside. Slowly, the Kazekage's lips form into a docile smile. His sea foam hues become fuller and more malleable as they stare into me, while the complexion of his cheeks match my own.

"Then stay a little longer…" he finally breathes. "Sho."

"Yes, Gaara-sama."

 **A man asked the rain to stay, and so she did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tea Time, Kazekage-sama!

* * *

 **AN:** _Hello again everyone! So sorry for the long wait; had to regain my passion for writing as I've been busy with work and social obligations. Thankfully I took the time to sit down adn write this after getting home from work early. I'm very excited to flesh out this story, I will say it wont be as long as New Girl, but it should be enough to satisfy all my GaaSho lovers! Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

 _Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Staycation

* * *

"Hot...spring?"

The Lord of the Wind Country blinks at the notion brought forth. Lifting his chin from his laced fingers, his stare shifts in my direction, asking for some further input on my end. I smile warmly in return, and give a definitive nod.

"Sounds like fun , Gaara-sama," I reply before tending delicate eyes towards his nephew; whose apprehensively waiting for the adults in the room to answer. I chuckle at Yoru's balled fist and brown eyes glistening with resolve, "I think it's a great idea, Yoru. I think we should go."

"Ah!" Yoru beams with delight up at me, before hoping over to the Kazkeage. His tiny hands grasp the white tailored cloth at his Uncles side. With excitement, he begins to tug, "Ne! Uncle! Yamada-sensie says its a good idea. Can we go?" He further begs the question, "Please?"

There is a beat in the air, "Hm, I don't see why not."

"Really!? You really mean it, Uncle?" Yoru practically cries with excitement before running around the office in circles. "Hot springs! Hot springs! Hot springs!"

"Sho...did you give him anything sweet while I wasn't looking, perhaps?"

"Oh, Gaara-sama," I send him a smile. "Yoru is just very excited to finally spend time with you; that's all."

"I suppose you're right," the Kazekage lifts from his seat and paces methodically towards Yoru and his prancing. His hands gently reach to cup the child's cheeks, garnering the attention of his nephew, "Yoru, I've told you the office is no place for running. I agreed to take us to the hot spring, but I still have work to do till then," his mild chastising finishes with a paternal smile. "Since it's time for Yamada-sensei to go home, why not escort her to the entrance—make sure she gets there safe."

Yoru straightens his back and brings a saluting hand to his forehand, "Yes, Kazekage-Uncle-sama. Leave it to me!"

Gaara responds with a breath of content, "Good, I'm counting on you then."

"Come, Yamada-sensei," Yoru rushes over to me and grasps my hand and applies a protective pressure. He flashes a toothy grin, beginning to tug in the direction of the office doors. "I will make sure you're safe."

"Oh, thank you," I laugh and play along, folllowing my small escort. Turning over my shoulder, I bid the Kazekaga a farewell, "Please get your rest, Gaara-sama."

"Of course," he replies monotonously. "Thank you for your hard work today."

With that, Yoru and I exit the office hand in hand. As we casually stroll down the various corridors, Yoru continues to pretend that he is on a very important mission. I watch bemused as he presses himself against a wall, peeks around the corner, and urges me to follow him quietly. I can't help but giggle at times, and try not to even more so when I'm cutely reprimanded. As stealthily as any youngster can display, Yoru darts across where another corridor meets, beckoning me to follow with a swift motion of his hands. Mimicking his level of commitment, I also peek around the corner of where I'm standing. Yet, my violet eyes catch something...or rather someone at the end.

There is a woman I've never seen before since my time of employment. Rudely, I continue to stare as she seems busied conversing with a few Sand Shinobi on duty. Her air beckons strength and leadership, and by the tense response of her allied company, I can safely assume she is someone one of admirable ranking. My breath hitches inside my throat. She turns over her shoulder, revealing her piercing teal eyes, naturally complimenting her intense features. I can't seem to move; those same eyes, very similar to the Kazekage's, continue to bare against me.

"Yamada-sensie," I hear Yoru's loud whisper call out to me. "Let's hurry or else the bad guys will catch up to us!"

"Right," I reply windidly and gulp down my inhibition, childishly closing my eyes, I scurry over to the the next corridor. As if the scenario were real, I take gulps of air and lean exhausted against the wall next to Yoru. _Are my armpits sweating?_ I confirm that there may be a damp spot or two.

"It's ok, Yamada-sensie," Yoru does his best to comfort my inner damsel, retaking my hands and squeezing firmly. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Thank you, Yoru," I calm my breathing and smile graciously. Although a bit unsettled, I gather myself and continue to follow Yoru towards the exit.

When we reach the main lobby, Yoru's hand continues to hold onto mine. Instead of letting go, his small hand squeezes mine tighter. It brings me to lower myself to his view as I lift a hand to rustle the bangs tickling his eyes.

"What's wrong, Yoru?" I beckon softly. "You did an excellent job bringing me to the exit safely. Thank you for that." My lips crease at his large receiving eyes, "Your uncle would be very proud—"

"Yamada-sensei, come back tomorrow." Yoru clasps his palm as tightly as he can. His brown eye's gloss over with boiling sentiment, ready to spill over at any moment. "Come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day after that," he almost can't control his voice raising."Okay?"

I'm taken by his sudden display of affection; but my expression softens and I give a loving smile in return, "Of course I will, Yoru. Tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that."

Yoru's features brighten at my comforting words, and he nods his head, "See you, Yamada-sensei."

I give one final squeeze of his hand, "See you tomorrow, Yoru."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Saturday came just as it always has, and it's the day the Kazekage agreed to take Yoru and myself to the villages natural hot spring. Since the Kazekage isn't able to freely take much time off, it will only be a one night-stay. Even so, I'm very excited. I recall the last time I went to any hot spring, which was during a family vacation with my mother and father when I was very young. I don't remember it much at all, but I have vague memories of my mother chastising me for swimming. All the while, my father laughing to himself; face flushing red and appearing to be taken by the heat at any moment. The memory, cloudy as it may be, brings my lips to gently crease.

"Yamada-sensie," I hear my name spoken with elation. "We're here!"

"Wow," I bring my travel size bag closer to my chest, staring with starry eyes at the entrance. It appears so welcoming and luxurious, it's difficult to know whether I want to run to it or away, "It's been so long, I can hardly wait."

"Then let's head inside," Gaara comments from my side. "Would you like me to carry your bag for you?"

"I-I'm fine, Gaara-sama," my chest swells and my head shakes violently from side to side. "I could never let the the Kazekage carry my belongings everywhere. I wouldn't want other's to think it's customary for you. I wouldn't want them to think—"

"You're being silly, Sho." Gaara states flatly, taking me completely off guard. He notices my taken expression and pinches his chin in thought, "I think...that's how others would describe you in this moment," my cheeks stain pink when I feel his hand grace mine, taking my bag and garnering me with a faint smile, "Things like that don't bother me."

"Silly, Yamada-sensie," Yoru laughs, taking my hand and pulling me towards the hot spring entrance. "Let's go!"

Entering, we are instantly greeted by the bath house owner whose fetures spring up at the sight of their renowned Lord.

"Welcome, Kazekage-sama," the owner bows accordingly, painting a perfect customer service smile. "It is such an honor to have you as our guest. Along with your family," I vaguely realize the bath owner take curious glances towards me and Yoru. I wonder if we seem misplsced by the Kazekage's side. The woman brings her kimono sleeve to her mouth, feigning apology, "Oh, excuse me if I'm assuming. I'm sure they're not related—"

"This is my family," Gaara speaks without hesitation, clear and unfaltering, like unmovable ice. "Please show us where we'll be staying."

A fluffy sensation coats my heart; hearing those words. Even if it was just for the sake of Yoru and myself, to spare us from ridicule, the Kazekage's kindness shines through. Yoru and I take side ways glances at one another, smiling giddily.

The bathowner uncovers her mouth, clearing her throat at the Kazekage's demands, "Of course, Kazekage-sama. Let us take your belongings for you."

With a wave of her sleeve, two bathhuse attendants shuffle into the room. Bowing at our presence, they accept our bags, "Right this way, my Lord," they say in tandum, ushering to follow close behind.

Led to our room, when we enter, Yoru's the first to burst through the shoji doors, completely ignoring the agari-kamachi entrance and zig zagging across the fresh tatami floors ahead.

"Yoru," The Kazekage calls his name. "You need to take off your shoes...now."

"Yes, Uncle." Yoru sighs, taming his excitment and hoping back to the entrance. Under a stern gaze, Yoru flips off his shoes, and slips into the child size slippers. Looking over his shoulder, Yoru seeks the Kazekage's approval. Gaara graces his lips with a simple smile. Yoru laughs and parades forward, taking this opportunity to explore the multiple traditional style rooms.

"Here is the room key, my Lord." One of the staff members places it within our possession. With a bow, they give their final addresses; "Please enjoy your stay. Should you need anything, you may use the telephone to reach the front desk."

When the staff leave, Gaara and myself place our shoes in the entrance cubbies and adorn our slippers. Shuffling about the guest room, we open a closet to dress appropriately in our guest yukata's. Once settled, we humbly perch ourselves upon the seated cushion in front of a low wooden table to enjoy a cup of tea. Just like any other child, Yoru prefers the continue his exploration; especially the private Onsen and garden of this luxury guest room. As I sip my green tea in the Kazekage's calm presence, I blush at the reality of my situation. Never could I afford a vacation like this, even a one-night stay, unless I saved over an arduously long time. And even if I managed to do so, the cost would have me remorseful. I'm extremy grateful to be enjoying this as freely as I can, with the company I enjoy most in this current world.

"Sho," Gaara speaks my name after another sip, "tea seems to taste better when you pour it."

I lower my own cup, surprised at the sudden compliment. Unsurprisingly, the Kazekage doesn't seem fazed by what he said. Still, it sends my ego into a tizzy, and I bury my face inside my tea cup.

"Thank you, Gaara-sama. But all I do is pour hot water, I think the compliment should go towards the tea than myself."

Gaara places his cup on to the wooden table, lowering his eyes against the fragrant puddles.

"I've served myself tea plenty of times before but it never tastes like this," bringing it back to his lips, there's an inquisitive pause, as if unsure himself of his own reasoning, "it must be the way you prepare it."

Wordlessly, he continues to sip gingerly. Baring down my fluster, I continue to do the same, willing myself to enjoy the compliment. Yoru rejoins us inside after investigating the outside portion of the guest room. Plopping himself next to me, he latches onto my forearm.

"Yamada-sensie," Yoru begins earnestly. "Let's go in the bath together!"

"Yoru..." Gaara begins, certainly about to lay the foundations and expectations of bathing etiquette.

"Sorry, Uncle." Yoru pipes up before my employer can fully articulate himself, pointing a small accusational finger, "But you can't join us."

Gaara coughs at the presumptions stament thrusted upon him. Covering his mouth out of courtesy, he does all that he can to recover; "T-That's not..."

"It's fine, Gaara-sama," I reassure him with a quaint smile. "Yoru is still very young, I see no problem with it."

Gaara remains unmoved and with reproach speaks in Yoru's direction, "Although I don't agree with it...as long as our sensie says it's fine, then it's allowed."

Yoru cheers in excitement, helping me to my feet as we walk together outside and to the bath. Peeling and hanging our kimonos, we first rinse our bodies of all impurities; as tradition would have it. When cleaned for proper soaking, Yoru skips ahead and dives straight into the pool. Surfacing, he takes a gulp of air, waving at me, "It feels really good, Yamada-sensie!"

I giggle and step in slowly, "I'm sad you didn't wait for me, Yoru."

"I didn't mean to make sensie sad," Yoru swims towards my side, patting my arm. "I'll let you jump in first next time, okay?"

"Okay," I smile at the polite gesture.

For the next fifteen minutes of soaking, I'm entertained by Yoru's adventure in the mineral waters. I don't realize the time passing until my head begins to feel a bit light. With a content sigh, I lift myself from the natural pool.

"Alright Yoru, it's time to step out before we get too hot," I take his hand in mine and lead us out.

Although Yoru pouts and wants to stay longer, his attachment to me at this point takes precedence than staying alone. Drying and dressing, we renter the guest room where Gaara readily greets us.

"How was it?" He asks plainly.

"It was very refreshing," I comment in a satisfied breath. "Please go ahead and enjoy yourself."

Lifting himself from his sitting position, he nods and makes his way outside. Yoru and I decide that after a heated soak, a nice cold drink from the front lobby is well deserved. On the way to the main lobby, Yoru and I take our time exploring the Ryokan. We even take a peek inside the public onsen, in which I had to quickly drag Yoru out after a few unnecessary comments. After purchasing three types of flavored waters, we head back to our suite.

"I'm gonna tell Uncle we got drinks," he announces and rushes outside. It doesn't take long for him to return,"Yamada-sensie!" Yoru stumbles inside from the bath area, dramatic tears overflowing. I believe to see traces of boogers drip from his nose.

"Uncle...Uncle won't wake up."

The notion of his suggestion doesn't seem very pratical, however, considering Yoru's sincere display, there could be something amiss. Maybe, by chance, there was some accident in the bath? With urgency, I rise to my feet, and patter across the tatami mats and exit to the porch leading to the onsen. Descending the few stone steps, Yoru trots close behind for moral support. Amid the steam and mist wafting in the air, my sight stumbles upon a scene similar to Yoru's description and I reel in horror.

"Gaara-sama!"

. . . . . . .

"You know, Gaara-sama," I urge myself to viel my chuckles, continuing to fan the Kazekage's head rested on top of my lap. "You shouldn't have let yourself over-heat in that bath."

"Hn," Gaara responds, albeit a bit unwillingly. The flush across his face is similar in color to his striking hair. Fluttering, his delicate sea glass eyes open to stare up at me. "Forgive me, Sho."

I tilt my head, "Why do you say that?"

Gaara hesitates at the question, tending his gaze away from me. Unable to withstand our contact, he brings a hand to cover his shameful expressions.

"Making you take care of me like this," a warmed breath escapes him. "I'm Lord of the Wind Country, yet I'm troubling you...but still I'm..." His voice trails off, and I can see the color in his ears turn reder and hotter to the touch. I lean forward, compelling him to continue expressing his thoughts. After a delayed pause, he whispers almost breathlessly; "I'm enjoying this too much..." parting a few fingers, he peeks from the gaps in between, and I'm caught in the green pools of his eyes. "Is that wrong?"

The fan I have in my possession, without any inclination, ceases to move. My skin tingles when his fingers touch my thin wrist, bringing myself closer to him. So much, that I can smell the mineral water evaporating from the pores of his porcelain skin.

"Is it, Sho?" I'm caught in the haze lingering in the air. The Kazekage's whispers begin to sound like an incantation; a siren's guilty lullaby, "should I not...feel this way?"

The walls of my chest tighten and coil; his delivery is so innocent—troubled by the lack of understanding welling up inside him. In some ways, it brings out an immense solemnity. However, the other part of it draws my femininity, because she is wiser than myself; keen to a blooming flower. She speaks to him, but it's a language the Kazekage doesn't understand yet, and that alone is frightening.

 _It's scary, isn't it, Gaara-sama?_

I'm familiar with it, and it can be very painful. It's burned my finger tips, and traveled through my nerves and now settles hotly in my chest. Lee-san's smile has carved holes, letting the fire find places to hide. Because of this, I feel incredibly responsible...maybe it's wrong of me to feel this way.

I'm reminded that, although Gaara is the Kazekage, he's still a young man. A young man that is still naive to parts of the normal human experience. Parts that have been robbed since childhood, and no one thinks beyond it. In the end, no one dwells on it because they're safe; Gaara is protecting them. That's all they need to know, that's all they care to know.

My violet hues moisten at the ache in my chest, "Gaara-sama, I..."

"Eh! Uncle's hogging Yamda-sensie!" Yoru enters abruptly after using the restroom. Panting, he runs over and falls to his knees, clumsily pushing against Gaara's shoulder to squeeze his head on my lap as well. Gaara groans in protest; his head practically falling onto the floor. "Fan me to, Yamada-sensie."

"Y-Yes," I snap from my daze, retaking my hand and beginning to fan both of them.

"That feels so good," Yoru hums in delight, with a sleepy smile curling at the sides. "No wonder Uncle didn't share."

The Kazekage doesn't respond right away. He stares off into the ceiling above him, appearing rather concentrated; perhaps he's sulking in his own silent way? After a few moments, he releases a defeated exhale and closes his eyes, joining Yoru in the shared comfort.

"Yoru," my employer finally speaks, folding his arms inside his yukata "Your uncle's head is falling."

"You had Yamada-sensie's lap super long," Yoru retorts with an upturn of his nose, folding his arms across his chest. "My turn."

With eyelids twitching, the Kazekage's own nose scrunches at the freshness of his nephew's rebuttal, "...looks like I'll have a word with your sensie to give you extra homework assignements."

"That's not fair," Yoru cries, tugging at my yukata top. "Yamada-sensei, Uncle is being mean."

I can't help the chuckle bubbling from my stomach, finding their exchange cute and endearing, "Gaara-sama, I think we all need to practice sharing."

Gaara's eyes blink open. The Kazkeage stares into the air in utter shock, coming to realize the jouvenile words which escaped his lips. In a simmering manner, my employer remains reserved and turns over on his cheek, as if appearing betrayed by me. I want to laugh at his childish display but I bite my bottom lip.

"Hehe, Yoru wins again," his nephew snickers to himself. Little by little, his awareness begins to wane, "Yamada-sensie's lap...is...mine..." the tiny elementary schooler settles calmly in light snores. His arms fall at his side and the child's features become cherub-esque.

My gaze trails back to the Kazekage, whom appears to be in a similar place of rest. His shadowed eyes have softened; face appearing angelic and cheeks blushed. His breathing is barely audible, but his chest rises and settles in soothing intervals. Form my point of view, the Kazekage and his nephew don't look any different from one another.

Amid my observation, something catches the corner of my eyes. My head floats towards the sliding doors leading to the baths outside. The shadows of tree branches dance across the rice paper, illuminated by moonlight. Yet, there's something else outside. A figure is standing there. When I blink again, it's gone. I rationalize the bath heat might still be circling inside me, warming my brain and causing me to imagine things.

That must be it.

 _O-Oh,_ A single invisible tear slides down my cheek. _My legs are completely asleep_.


End file.
